The worst surprise
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Uraraka had been so looking forward to seeing the look on Deku's face when he got home and saw the surprise party she had put together for his seventeenth birthday. Sadly, he never does get the chance to see it. (Minor Manga spoilers, set during their second year at U.A.)


"Hey Ochako, are these enough for the snack table. There's 100 of them, give or take." A green haired girl with a croaky voice, holding a plate full of bite-sized pieces of kamaboko, asked a brunette girl with rosy cheeks in a gorgeous pink dress.

"That's perfect Tsu! That's the last of what we needed for set up." The girl exclaimed excitedly, taking the plate and bringing it to a long table that had various other foodstuffs already set upon it. "I can already tell Deku will love it!"

All around them were various teenagers, a little girl with silver hair called Eri and even one or two teacher's, some more finely dressed than others. A banner in the middle of the room read "Happy 17th Birthday Midoriya!".

They were set-up in their school dorms, using an opportunity they had been given by the boys mother to set up a surprise party. He had been called home to celebrate privately with his mom and help her with a few small tasks to distract him before he came home.

"Uraraka!" A tall boy with blue hair spoke up in a loud voice, giving Ochaco a small scare. She placed a hand to her chest, doing a quick breathing exercise to regain her composure. "Oh did I scare you? My sincerest apologies! I just wanted to let you know, Midoriya is on his way home now. His mother just contacted me so we could all get ready to surprise him."

"Alright thanks Iida!" Ochaco replied as she started making her way over to one of the few adults in the room. A scruffy man with black hair and tired eyes. "Mister Aizawa! Iida just told me Deku will be back soon so could you be the one to get him when he gets to the school gates? You're better at having a poker face than anyone else."

Aizawa let out a grunt and nodded, not saying a word. The girl gave him her thanks and sent around doing some final checks that everything was in place. The only student from their dorm not present was a blonde teen named Bakugou.

He had promised to come down for at least ten minutes after being needled by Aizawa and the other teacher in the room, a skinny blonde named All Might (or at least, that was what the students knew him as.)

Once the girl was satisfied she took a seat on the couch beside a pink haired (and pink skinned) girl named Mina Ashido. She took out her phone and set an alarm for twenty minutes time, knowing the boy didn't have a particularly long journey back as he'd be getting on a train taking him almost straight to the school.

Laying the phone down on the table so everyone could hear it she started talking with the girl beside her about their classes.

When the twenty minutes had passed everyone had started preparing, knowing the greenette would be there soon.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten. Then fifteen.

Everyone looked amongst themselves confused. Aizawa went out to investigate the school gate to see if the boy had had some trouble trying to get back into the school but when he returned another 5 minutes later he still had no idea about the boys location.

Time continued to pass, some people started to feel agitated, others felt worry gnawing at them.

"Where is he?! I know it's a surprise but still!" Jirou, a girl with dark purple hair, ended up biting out in annoyance. She took a sip of her drink as Momo, a taller girl with her black hair in a pony tail and a more mature figure than most girls in the room, placed a hand on her leg and gave her a slightly wobbly smile.

"It is unlike Midoriya to be this delayed but I doubt he's doing it purposefully. Hopefully he just got stuck on the train or something." Momo said, trying to calm the more petite girl. However the girls phrasing had set a few people on edge. Midoriya was known for jumping into dangerous situations despite the risk to himself and now he was legally allowed to, having earned his provisional hero license.

Ochaco took her own provisional license out from the pocket she had on the inside of her dress. She always kept it on her person and she knew Deku did as well. She doubted anyone would be surprised if it turned out the boy was late because he was saving someone from a random villain attack.

A tug on the side of her dress interrupted her thoughts and she looked to the side to see Eri looking up at her with confused eyes.

"Is Deku ok?" the girl asked, her little voice shaking slightly. The brunette felt guilt crawl over her when she didn't reply, as she had no idea whether or not he was. Still she couldn't worry the little girl like that.

"I'm sure Deku's fine. He's smart and strong, even if something has happened i'll bet you he's handled it all by himself by now!" Ochaco exclaimed, giving the smaller girl a smile. She wasn't sure if it was to comfort Eri or herself.

Picking up her phone she searched up some fairy tales online. "Here, how about I read to you while we wait?"

"Ok!" Eri said excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she forget about the missing boy for the moment as she cozied into the brunettes side.

Looking up at the clock she saw it read 8:30 PM, two and a half hours later than when Deku should have returned. The girl let out a sigh. 'Where the hell is he?!'

Everyone was conversing among themselves but the mood of the room had grown tense. It wasn't hard to tell the teachers were worried, any time the girl glanced in their direction she saw their eyes shifting all over the place.

All the conversation ceased however when a set of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Out walked Bakugou, however instead of the usual angry scowl they were used to, he had an almost befuddled expression on his face. However looking closer, it wasn't hard to find concern in his eyes.

"Racoon eyes, taking the little girl to my room now!" The blond ordered, looking at Mina. When no one made to move his usual scowl started to show. "Now!"

Wasting no time at his tome, the pink girl took Eri's hand and lead her out the room but not before she could ask, confused "Where's Deku?"

Everyone felt their throats dry up when the blonde froze, an obvious pained expression shooting across his face for just a moment. He looed up at Mina and said one final time, but now with much less conviction "Take her up now."

Once the two girls where down the hall everyone started hounding the blonde about what was going on, why was he acting like this?

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" He ended up screaming out in frustration, snatching the remote to the TV off the table and flipping to one of the news channels. Ochaco heard a glass shatter, someone dropping their drink in shock. She didn't care, all she could focus on was the TV screen. In front of the reporter in bold letters were the words that rocked Ochaco to her very core.

Hero-in-training fatally wounded, found bleeding out in alleyway beside suspected dead villain.

The entire room was silent in shock as a picture of Midoriya's face was shown beside the reporter. "It has been confirmed the victim is UA student Izuku Midoriya. He is currently in intensive care at a local hospital however it is unlikely he will be able to recover. He was found beside the somewhat mangled body of a blonde haired girl, suspected to be Himiko Toga, a suspect in several murder cases and potential ally of the league of villains. Police have refused to comment however speculation leads us to believe Midoriya is responsible for her death. Furthermore-"

The TV was turned off by Aizawa as everyone felt their hearts sink. Ochaco felt like she was gonna be sick, they had spent all this time waiting on him to get back while he was fighting for his life.

All Might stood up and grabbed his coat immediately, a majority of students making to follow until Aizawa held up a hand.

"No, most of you will be waiting here. Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki and Bakugou, you can come. I'll phone you all when we arrive and keep you updated. Asui, go straight to principal Nezu for me and inform him about this." The man immediately started giving orders. When he was done and they were leaving Iida spoke up.

"Sir, how do we know where we're going?" He asked as he adjusted his jacket as they walked out into the chilly night. Mister Aizawa briefly turned his head, phone in hand to call a taxi.

"There's only one hospital between here and Midoriya's city, assuming he was half way back he is more than likely their." The teacher said, before directing his focus back to the phone when it finally connected.

Ochaco felt woozy as she walked into the hospital, at some point during the journey it had started to rain and they had gotten soaked but she didn't care. She was barely able to register what was happening around her. Someone had a hand on her shoulder, Iida or Todoroki as mister Aizawa talked to reception to ask if they had a patient called Izuku Midoriya.

The brunette wasn't sure if she should've felt relieved or destroyed when the receptionist said yes.

They were lead to a narrow hallway and told to wait outside. It felt like hours passed as Ochaco sat there, staring at the ground without emotion. She didn't know how to react.

Sadness? Anger? Fear?

Despite how long it felt to her, it was only twenty minutes after their arrival that a doctor with black hair stepped out with a forlorn look on his face. He looked around the group, briefly stopping in shock as he saw All Might among them before recomposing himself.

"I assume you're friends or family here to see mister Midoriya?" The doctor asked in a deep voice, sounding tired. Mister Aizawa stepped forward.

"Me and All Might are his teachers, these are his friends. We rushed over as soon as we saw the news. Is he alright?" The pro asked, his concern showing through his voice.

"I want to say yes….but that would be a lie. As it is, I'm afraid mister Midoriya doesn't have long left to live." The doctor informed them. Everyone seemed to freeze up even despite knowing that it was likely the case from the news report. "He is conscious right now but he's made it very clear he only wants two people in the room if they show up, All Might and Ochaco Uraraka."

"That's me." The girl informed him, looking up shocked. "Can we? See him I mean."

"…." The doctor was silent as if considering something. Finally he let out a breath. "Normally I would refuse when a patient has just been through a trying surgery but….seeing as he doesn't have long and he was so insistent I can't refuse what very well may be a dying wish."

Ochaco hated that sentence but nodded her head in thanks as the doctor lead her and her teacher into the room. He closed the door behind the two, instructing them to call immediately if they saw anything happen.

When the brunette finally looked at the bed and saw her friend, she snapped. Tears started streaming down her face as she ran to the boys side. Scars covered his whole body, his left arm was completely destroyed and he only had one eye open.

"Deku…" The girl bit out amongst her tears, having no idea what to say. The boy slowly turned his head and the boy did something only he could be capable in his situation.

He gave her his best smile, trying to comfort her.

However his eyes showed just scared he was as they wobble and she saw he had been crying at some point. The girl wanted to hug him but chose not to risk it.

"Young Midoriya…" All Might spoke up, voice shaking as walked closer to them both. Tears started to spill from his eyes as he slowly and gently grasped the boys good hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have been there. I should of-"

"All...Toshi…" The boy spoke up, his voice croaky. The brunettes eyes widened slightly. Was that All Mights real name? "Arent't you the one…all ways telling me to cool it with…..with the water works? You couldn't do anything even….even if you were….there…"

The boy interrupted himself as he coughed violently and some blood came out. Both student and teacher were shocked and Ochaco immediately went to call the doctors when the greenette stopped her.

"D-don't…there's some things….I need to say….privately…to both of you." The boy got out, though it was clearly taking him some effort. Did toga do something to his vocal chords? The boy looked at All Might first. "She had another quirk…Toga... Its how she caught me off guard. She….clones….All for one made clones of her…."

"All for one?" Ochaco questioned as she gently laid a hand atop Midoriya's forehead. "But All Might beat him ages ago. There's no way it could be him, right?"

"No….if she had a new quirk…." All Might spoke up, his gaze hardening. "Then it almost definitely was All for One."

The girl felt her blood run cold, both at the implications and at her teachers tone of voice.

"All Might…." The greenette coughed out, looking at the man. All eyes fell upon the boy again as he regarded the skinny blonde with gentle eyes. "Thank you…for everything. And I don't just mean….One for all….."

The blonde coughed in surprise himself, a slight dribble of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. Ochaco looked between them confused. One for all? What was Midoriya talking about?

"Even before I met….you…..I had no idea…..what my father was like" the boy admitted, pausing for a moment as if considering his words. "Whenever I tried to imagine what my father looked like…I pictured you mentally. That….probably sounds silly but after these 2 years….You were the closest thing to a father I ever had….Thank….you"

All Might looked stunned as he digested that information . He looked down at the floor, as if ashamed. "I'm really so sorry, I should have realized. You are….You're just as much a son to me, young Midoriya. I'm so sorry I never said so sooner."

"Uraraka…" The boy got her attention and she felt a fresh wave of tears come on as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. The light behind them was starting to dim.

"No…non no, NO! Dammit no Deku. You can't, you can't die!" The girl started to get out as all her emotions crashed into her at once. "You…You're amazing, and strong and you just can't die on me- on us dammit!"

"I'm sorry…" The boy wheezed out. He looked at her with a pleading eye. "Come…closer, I mean close….close enough to whisper…"

The girl did as he said, her face heating slightly as she got closer. In just a brief few seconds she was almost close enough for there noses to touch. She expected the boy to lean forward a little and say something into her ear but instead…

The girl was caught off guard when the boy placed his good hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. The girls eyes widened as for just the briefest of moments she felt the boys tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

It lasted barely a moment before the boy pulled back and looked at her with the tiniest smile. "I…always did think…..think you were the prettiest girl in…class. Remember what…what you told me about…my name? Please remember…"

"You can do it?" The girl asked, confused as to why he was reminding her. The boy's smile grew ever so slightly as he started to lean back into his pillow.

"Yes…you can…" The boy coughed up more blood as he started turning his head to the side on his pillow and closing his eyes. "Take…good care of…of her All Might…I love…you both…."

The boy fell silent as the machines stopped making multiple beeping noises and feel into one continuous tone.

"Deku? Deku?!" The girl questioned, tears spilling once more. She felt All Might start to pull her out as the doctors rushed in and she struggled against him, hitting him and trying to get free. "No, NO, NO. DEKU! NOOO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE CAN'T, HE STILL HAS SO MUCH TO DO, HE ISN'T DEAD DAMMIT."

Despite her cries though, the boy had already flat-lined.

Ochaco sat in the cafeteria of the hospital, head laid down on the table. She had no idea how long she'd been there. All she knew was that she wasn't sure she ever wanted to move. What was the point anymore?

A slight clattering got her to look up and she saw All Might taking a seat across from her. His sunken eyes looked haunted and he looked so tired. A moment of silence past before he spoke up.

"We….need to talk…about Midoriya's quirk."


End file.
